To Me, For You
by Maige
Summary: Who would ever figure that Arthur had such a kink. Or that Maddie would actually come to enjoy it. Het. MapleTea


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Three reasons for writing this. First of all, I wanted to give Amairam0 another story for her birthday with another one her favourite OTPS. Second, I couldn't help but note the copy of 'Fifty Shades of Gray' that happened to be lying on my stair case. Thirdly, I cannot seem to stay away from Hetalia fanfiction, which is making my constant speeches of 'TELL THE FOLKS I WON'T BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS' seem dreadfully tedious. Writing in any other area, other than original, never comes out good, and never gets any feedback.

That and Maddie won't stop poking my brain and demanding for more. So here's my first one that will be absolutely nothing but smut. No essence of plot here and there, no before indication that something was happening before hand, just going to jump right into it.

So, warnings: Heterosexual smut out of the wazoo and some light S&M.

Enjoy.

* * *

She never expected Arthur of something like this.

Though cynical and such at times, England was still a proper and stiff country. He took the stereotypical British necessity of holding way too much humility at a time, and for a long while it showed wonderfully in their relationship. Kissing had taken weeks, sex had taken longer than that (and even then everything had been vanilla, as wholesome as sex could possibly be save for them not even touching each other). And for the time being Madeline had been absolutely fine about it.

Then one day he innocently asked if they could try something different, something just a tad bit naughtier than she was used to.

Now here she was, seated on his four poster bed in the position that he had instructed her to be in (on her knees with her hands neatly folded onto her lap) with a mask of velvet placed neatly over her face. It was there when he ordered her to make her way upstairs, and from what he said she was supposed to tightly adjust it to her face.

What he had in store for her, Maddie was clueless about. After she eventually said yes to his question, all Arthur continued to say was that while they did it he would give instruction the further they went. He also added, with a wry twist of the lips, that because of that she had better watch her growingly sharp tongue around him, lest she said something at the wrong moment and was furthermore punished because of it.

Now she felt a shudder up her spine at just the thought of it.

Francis once told her (right at the beginning of her and Arthur's relationship, and against her own will) that Arthur had quite the _kinky _side to him, a side that only wished to _dominate _once as shy and innocent as herself in bed. Back then she merely brushed it off as her Papa being perverted, per usual, and took no notice of it afterwards.

Now, as the sounds of Arthur coming slowly up the staircase came to her, she was starting to regret not listening to him.

With each light tap against each step Madeline found herself starting to get slowly excited, mostly in the sense of an adrenaline rush for now. Her pulse began to race in a way that it never had before as blood pumped faster than before through her veins. The organ seated snugly behind her ribcage promptly began to beat harder thanks to the blood pouring through her, as her nerves, in every portion in her body, began to romp about in a mad dance of anxiety, apprehension, and utter excitement.

Last but not least her breathing began to quicken on its own accord.

The sound leaving her did not help.

Where was he? The house was old, had been here when Madeline and Alfred were those tiny colonies, and because of such you could not step anywhere within it without hearing some sort of creak or groan – and yet it just abruptly stopped, the ones that Arthur was causing. Where had he suddenly gone off to? Was he trying to play with her, try and somehow take her others senses as well to turn her to madness before they even got –

Then, thankfully, oh thank God so much, the area beside her suddenly dipped and Madeline had to stop herself from putting her hands out and taking the British nation within them, so badly. Licking her lips, she waited as Arthur leaned in towards her, his hot breath puffing out timely against her ear. A sultry chuckle slowly escaped his lips, a rich sound that caused her to shiver violently from it, the pace of her breath quickening once more.

"Luv, we haven't even started yet and just look at you. You're already so flustered, even though I have yet to touch you…or say anything for that matter." He chuckled again and reached forward to gently caress her cheek, a touch that should have been comforting but did nothing more than to make her more frantic.

Madeline whimpered softly. "A-Arthur-"

"Sssh…" His hand moved straight down to her full left breast and gave it an almost painful squeeze. "Master."

"Q-quoi?" Maddie spat out painfully from between gritted teeth, blindly turning her head back and forth.

"While we're doing this you are to call me by master," Arthur purred, continuing to squeeze her tit, albeit somewhat more gently this time around, his thumb moving over her nipple and rolling it carefully. "Before you say anything else, the only other rule I have is for you to reply to anything I question with either an 'oui' or 'non'. Do you understand that, poppet?"

"Arthur, I-"

Her nipple was twisted at a sharp angle. "I said, do you understand, poppet?"

A sharp cry burst from her mouth, followed by another whimper. "O-oui, master."

"Good girl." With a few clicks of the tongue Arthur guided her off of the bed and to her feet, adjusting her to that she (assumed she was) facing him, giving her gracious chest yet another small squeeze. "Now I want you to strip for me. Do it slowly – and if I dare see your blindfold start to slip off during the process you will be punished."

Punished? What sort of punishment was he talking about –

As if reading her mind, she heard him rustle around with something…and in the next second the crack of what could have been a whip resounded off from the floor. Maddie flinched hard, that awful sort of excitement slowly making its way through every nook and cranny of her body. He never really said how far he was going to go – Arthur would not dare to use a whip on her though, would he?

Another crack of the whip came to her and Madeline hurriedly began to strip of her shirt.

"No Madeline. I said slowly."

"O-o-oui, master…" Swallowing hard, Maddie trembled slightly and took off her shirt at a stripper's pace, allowing it to fall silently to the floor. Next was her bra, which she unclipped from the front, wincing first at how her heavy breasts fell against her breastbone once free from the cups and next from the louder noise it made upon drifting to the ground.

As she went down shimmy her pants and panties down her legs, she got the indication that Arthur just unzipped himself. Was he – he couldn't be - ?

Oh yes, he was. Skin slapping against hardened skin quickly came to her.

Licking her lips again, Maddie slowly brought her red underwear down over her prominent hips, doing so more slowly than Arthur had wanted, listening with a continually darkening blush as Arthur obviously went faster on himself.

Her panties hit the ground and Arthur sighed out. "Alright poppet. That was good, my love. Now get back on the bed, same position, but backwards. Do not move until I tell you to."

Nodding silently, Madeline climbed back onto the back and took the exact same position she had earlier, the feel of her bare bum against the sheets coming off as somewhat awkward…but she did not dare shift, lest she wanted a taste of that whip he had…even if it wasn't, she did not want to be hit upon with any such sexual instrument. Soon enough Arthur was back on the bed with her, holding something that, by the sound of it rustling against each other, must have been some ropes.

"Continue to keep still. Don't move."

She nodded again, breath hitching when Arthur began to wound the rope around her. He first started by pulling it around her front, heaving t underneath her breasts and pushing them up a little more, before tying it neatly behind her back. Next he bound her wrists together behind her back, and just as Madeline assumed he was going to put her into a hogtie position he stopped with the rope right at her ass…and tied it around there, until one part of the rope was running up her ass and up her clitoris, chafing a little uncomfortably.

"M-Master?" Maddie whimpered, looking over her shoulder, crying out as the motion brought her body up a bit, causing the rope to lightly shove itself past her vaginal entrance, the surprisingly soft material rubbing gently against the sensitive walls that neared her opening lips.

A strike to her bottom shut her up. "I said so not move."

A whimper escaped her mouth. "I-I'm sorry Master."

There was silence from Arthur for a long while until Maddie felt the sensation of his fingers touching her bum, the pads of them slowly drawing down the pale mounds, indenting into the white flesh, caressing them gently. "So pert…so beautiful…every single inch of you is gorgeous…" With that he took her thighs and spread her legs apart, just in time for Madeline to notice something rather embarrassing.

"Oh Madeline, oh luv…you're wet…you're already dripping wet…_I've barely touched you and still you're soaking the rope." _

Madeline shifted in the smallest, her face growing to a red she could not imagine it could ever had. He was right though; they haven't really started on anything yet and she was…so aroused, so flustered, her face felt like was going to burst into flames along with her cootch. Quite clear was the sensation of her fluids dripping down along the rope, the liquid managing to slip around it sliding down her thighs and it-scdfmsjdzcspeckling across the comforter underneath her.

"Poppet…you naughty girl…I didn't know if you would like this or not but…your body seems to positively love it." She could practically see his shit-eating grin as he bent over her, his erection pressing blatantly against her backside, and he took one of her breasts in his hand, rolling it in his palm. "Your nipples are hardened too…I've never seen you turned on so fast."

Shaking hard, Maddie leaned further in, her overly heated face pressed into the pillow. "M-Master…please cease saying such things…"

"Why should I?" Arthur snickered, running a finger down her spine, prompting a cascade of violent shivers onto the bound Canadian. "You already look so appetizing like this, spread out on your stomach for all of me to see, and the fact that you're wet so soon…with all of this, how can I not simply tempt you further, tease you to your limits?"

The Northern nation could say without a doubt that this was already pushing her to her limits. She could not take much, and being bound, on her belly with her ass up in the air, and, just to boot, Arthur hovering over her, feeling her up and throwing out increasingly lewd comments. She was not going to be able to last long already.

Not that Madeline was going to say that.

"In fact…why don't we test that out, poppet? See exactly how far I can go without you going round the bend." His finger slid down the end of her slick slit, the digit pushing its way slightly around the rope so he could reach the velvety skin underneath.

Pants beginning to burst out from her mouth, Maddie moved against the mattress (thankfully Arthur seemed to have forgotten about his rule about her not making any movements), moving along some more stimulation onto her breasts and slit, moaning out in the most wanton, needy fashion she could.

She needed more, so soon.

She needed better stimulation than this, she needed something inside of her.

With her eyes blind to everything around her the rest of her senses had naturally risen. Everything was sensitized to a point that for a few moments, off and on, Maddie truly believed that Arthur's goal was to drive her to a purely insane point.

Her panting was coming loud and clear to her ears, nearly deafening her, as Arthur's deep breathing was. She could smell the sweet prick of sweat as it popped up onto her skin, coupled with the stank of sex that was gradually making its way into the heated room. And as for touch…that was going to drive her mad. Every small touch brought on the sensation that she could orgasm, and violently at that, every second.

She moaned loudly again, grinding her vulva against the bed and pulling the rope further into her inner walls, where it scraped oh so wonderfully onto the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"By those moans I would assume you desire for more," Arthur purred, continuing to gently rub near her ass in circular motions. "Is that the case, poppet?"

He shoved his fingers inside her, pumping them in and out, prompting a good, long scream out of her. "Come along now, dear. Tell me what you want."

His fingers went in a little more, cutting off the pleas that were bubbling up from Maddie's throat. With a frustrated cry, the Canadian began to struggle violently, thrashing about on the bed and nearly climaxing from the rope on her clit. "P-please! I need you – Master, s'il vous plait, I need you inside me! P-please – I need you to fuck me!"

"There we go…" Removing his finger from her, Arthur picked her up and placed her on his lap, slowly untying the rope around her waist. After that was gone, Maddie blinked rapidly as the blindfold was taken from her eyes, abrupt light filling her vision. She stared up into Arthur's lustful, but gentle face, realizing that tears were pouring down her face.

He was so hard, throbbing length against her still sensitive slit.

Arthur clicked his tongue and reached forward to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. "Oh, my dear. You really are so sensitive. I had planned for the two of us to go on farther than this, much father, but I believe you won't be able to take what exactly I had in mind. Don't worry though –"

"M-Master-"

"-your punishment will be gentle."

Madeline widened her eyes and tried to scurry off of his lap, only to have her former Father wrapped one arm securely around her, digging his nails lightly into her side. With that he reached over to the edge of the bed, where Maddie could now see a bag was seated, and took out something that could have been seen in a Dentist's office.

Where was he getting all of this stuff?

"This, my dear, is a Dental Gag. Like a normal one, simply without straps…and with this your mouth will be forced to stay open," England murred, kissing Madeline's cheek as he fingered the toy. "Just imagine, luv…unlike a normal one this one gives off an even bigger impression of humiliation…the inside of your mouth, another part of the inside of your body being teased…it'll give you an even bigger sense of submissiveness."

Merely by words Maddie trembled and more of her sexual juices came out, staining her inner thighs and dripping lazily onto Arthur.

Smirking, Arthur went to place the gag around her head when Madeline quickly tried to pull away, nearly falling back onto the bed thanks to the fact that her wrists were still tied together. He couldn't put that on her! "M-Master, what punishment? I didn't do anything!"

"You moved without my consent."

Maddie paled. "But you didn't say anything!"

"That still doesn't give you an excuse to go against my word. Now stay still…and don't worry, it'll only be on for one round." With some force, Arthur got the Dental Gag around the Canadian's head and leaned back somewhat to appreciate his handywork…and appreciate he did.

She looked so adorable, so arousing with her face delicately flushed, eyes hooded over, and mouth wide and forcefully opened, already a little line of drool beginning to fall down from her chin. She appeared to be absolutely shameful, so suppressed that he had to resist from fucking her hard and long…not that he wasn't going to try and do so.

Without a word he turned her back around on her stomach and shifted his pants down against his ankles, kicking them out, before lining himself up with the juiciest part of her slit and shoved himself inside of her without any warning to the younger girl.

Eyes widening to impossible lengths, Madeline screamed out and let out a splurge of words that mostly came out as elongated vowel sounds. Unable to help herself, and not caring if there was going to be a punishment of some sort of he did this, she shifted her hips backwards into Arthur, craving more and more of his cock inside of her.

To say the least, she was feeling more submissive than ever.

To her shame, thanks to the constant moans leaving her, more salvia was collecting and pooling up in her mouth. It fell out over the metal that was near the bottom of her mouth and to her lips, her chin, and finally began to collect on the pillow, until soon enough the white material was well and spit-stained.

To make matters worse, a few minutes after they started Arthur's hand was on her chin and was pulling it to the left so they could look at each other. She had to arch her back to a point where her spine was starting to hurt from the angle, to a pose that almost brought tears to her eyes.

Arthur was staring at her intently all the while screwing her into the mattress, watching with undisguised interest and lust as more saliva was forced out of her mouth; and suddenly, like that Maddie got more of what Arthur had been on about.

He could see fully into her mouth. See every little inch of it and there was nothing that she could do about it, nothing to stave off the embarrassment that was coming with him peering past her lips and taking in her tongue, her teeth, her gums and every other little bit and piece that created up the warm cavern.

To her further embarrassment he seemed pretty turned on by the look on her face, and before she knew it he was going faster, prompting more screams from the girl who was too flustered to take notice of the fact that the knitted ball inside of her stomach, the one that would expand when it was time to orgasm, was starting to grow to impressive lengths.

Then Arthur shuddered violently, moaned silently, and shot deep inside of her.

He slumped down onto her and pulled out of Madeline (to her utter dismay), allowing the two of them to lay beside each other and catch their breath, watching the Canadian as she still retained the effects of the Dental Gag.

Finally, he started to take it off of her. "There we go, luv. That wasn't so bad, was it? I wasn't able to go long that time anyway…just seeing you like this brought me to my edge so fast." Sighing in content, he dragged the gag away from Madeline, took the pillow she had stained as well, and tossed them both absently to the side.

Panting wildly, Maddie wormed and whimpered out something.

"What was that, poppet?"

"I…" Maddie started, worming a little more," M-Master…I didn't…you didn't allow me to…"

Arthur tilted his head to the side and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Didn't what, Madeline? You know that I cannot read your mind."

Sniffling, Canada turned her head to the side and whispered, "I-I didn't orgasm…"

"Oh? I didn't know that you wanted that. All you said was that you wanted to…ah.., as you said, fuck you. Which meant that you wanted me to be inside of you…you said nothing about you reaching full sexual pleasure."

She would have knocked his block off if her hands were not tied behind her back.

Seeing her pissed off expression, Arthur laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, my dear…I won't finish this without allowing you to get what you want as well."

That said he wiped away the rest of the drool on her face and placed her knees, bending her over…and pressed his flaccid dick against her mouth. "I just need you to do a little something for me first. I need you to help to become aroused again…then I will fulfill anything you need."

Getting the picture quite quickly, Maddie swallowed hard and nodded. She hesitantly moved forward and wrapped her lips against the cap of his member, carefully flickering her tongue every now and then against the slit, blushing as she felt it begin to stiffen in her mouth.

"Oh Gods yes…yes Madeline…just like that," Arthur groaned, placing his hands in her hair and looping his fingers through the golden locks. "Just a little further."

Madeline nodded again, beginning to suck on the organ in her mouth; within no time it was standing up and she had to move with it, slowly dragging her tongue along the side of the shaft before suckling delicately onto the tip once more, her head bobbing up and down to give him a little bit more pleasure.

They went on for a few minutes of Maddie sucking him off before Arthur gently pushed her head away. "That's enough. Now get on your back."

That was easy enough. Maddie simply allowed herself to fall backwards, watching Arthur move back down to her with his newly engorged standing to attention. He pressed his fingers onto her hipbones and once more lined himself up, slowly rubbing himself up and down her center, circling around the still ever dripping clitoris…he was teasing her again.

"M-Master!" Maddie spat, bucking her hips up in frustration.

"Fine, fine…here." Like before he simply abruptly entered her, moaning softly as she came around him again. Now that Madeline did not have that gag she could concentrate more on the feel of him stuffed deep inside her heat.

She lolled her head back as he began to thrust, clenching her walls hard around him. Strikes of pure pleasure and euphoria strangled her insides and all eventually shot down to her loins, creating that old familiar fire, that ball of sparks that often brought her to a state where she could not simply think much less do anything other than moan.

Madeline closed her eyes, concentrating fully on the experienced of his length, pulling and pushing between her vaginal muscles, brushing against every sensitive spot there was and bringing out yet another flood of juices to fall onto the organ within her and mix loosely with the precum dripping out of him.

"Madeline."

It felt so good. So damn good.

"Madeline."

Everything that he had done to her before just helped, merely the thought of it bringing her close to the edge.

"Madeline! Open your eyes!" Arthur ordered, breaking her somewhat out of her lustful trance. "Look to your left."

Obediently, the Canadian turned her head to the side, where Arthur's dresser lay…on top of the dresser was a large mirror, long and low enough that she could actually witness the two of them in their reflection, their full bodies as they had sex.

Arthur looked as gorgeous to her as ever. To most of the other nations, England was one of the less attractive ones, for his stature, his messy hair, and most certainly his eyebrows. But Madeline saw them still as all attractive traits – the man could be ugly as fucking sin but she would still find him to be the sexiest thing she'd ever seen…and right now he was just that.

He was pretty thin compared to a lot of the other male nations, but still had a good amount of muscles despite the almost boyish physique, muscles that could be clearly seen as he pumped in and out of her, rolling beautifully in a way that –

"Stop looking at me," Arthur breathed, breaking her out of her trance for a second time. "Look at yourself look. Look how beautiful you look."

Straining to a look back a bit more, Maddie did just that.

Her hair was fanned out against the pillow, eyes still hooded over. What first really caught her eye were her breasts – they were still surrounded by rope and were propped upwards, her taught, cute pink nipples skywards and still hard as ever. Which each thrust they bounced enticingly, rolling back and forth in a way that made her want to touch them oh so badly.

Down to her stomach her own muscles, spawned by years and years of hockey and being in war, were rolling along with Arthur's, coils running through her flat tummy.

And down below, below their waists…she could see everything.

His cock, enraged and wanting, sprouting of from a pile of sandy yellow, disappearing into her hole as it greedily sucked him up and pushed him right back out, doing the same motion over and over and watching it was much more maddening than anything else he had ever done to her this evening, from the binding to the gag.

She was going to come far too early if she kept watching.

Madeline screwed her eyes back shut and rolled her head back onto the pillow, thrusting her hips upwards in rhythm to meet each and every one of Arthur's thrusts. Even though her eyes were closed, she still could not stop seeing the crystal clear image of her older lover screwing her. It simply would not escape from her mind now that she had seen it.

Her eyes re-opened and she found herself staring up at Arthur, misty violet meeting foggy emerald. Against her will she found her gaze swinging over to the mirror and everything, from her heaving breasts to the way that their genitalia clashed, brought her orgasm to her.

"M-Master…I…A-Arthur I'm going to come!" Maddie moaned, writhing helplessly on the blankets as the little bundle of heat in her stomach expanded to a boiling point. She was simply in need of one more nudge, one more little push before she could reach it.

Arthur leaned down over to speak directly into her ear, one of his hands migrating upwards to take hold of one of her breasts. "Do it then. Come for me luv, come as hard as you can." A second after he said that he took himself slowly out of her…and gave one final thrust inwards, going in as far as he could without ripping something.

Maddie opened her mouth for a silent scream, fingers moving around as much as they could, and snapped her hips upwards a few times in quick succession. Pure relief filled her instantly, right to the place where she was blinded momentarily for a few seconds, only able to see a blanket of sheer white over her eyes, euphoria ripping relentlessly through her body.

She barely heard Arthur groan as he refilled her for a second time this evening.

She could register as he took off the ropes from around her bust…which immediately gave her a second burst of relief so intense that for the next five minutes Maddie was in a blur, going back and forth between being awake and being unconscious.

Finally, she came down from the high, chest moving frantically to get more air within her lungs. From her side Arthur took her in close, rubbing the undersides of her breasts where a little bit of red from the friction could be spotted out. "How was that, luv?"

"…G-good…" Maddie panted out, a weary smile stamping itself on her face.

To her surprise, Arthur actually frowned, fingers slowly coming up to squeeze her breast. "Good, just good? That was a simple form of what we were doing and you only have to say that it was good? I didn't even go further, not use any of the other toys or S&M items and it was simply _good?"_

"…U-um…" The Canadian tried to crawl away from him, only for the Brit to easily pin down the exhausted woman with one arm. "I-It was really good! I-I can't – I can't think of anything else to say, I'm sorry!"

Sighing, Arthur reached down to the side of the bed, retrieving the Dental Gag from seemingly nowhere…then reached into the bag he had and took out what looked like the most monsterous dildo that Madeline had ever seen in her life.

She could only watch helplessly as he brought them near her.

"It would seem that we were going to have to do it again…will we, luv?"

* * *

Cliffhanger. Woo…almost eleven pages of this. That's a lot for me, considering I'm not a fan of writing a lot of smut. But, I thought I could use some more practice on writing a lengthy piece of sex and sexual interactions.

Feedback would be nice! Also don't forget to check my profile for my Ask Canako tumblr - /SHOT

In all seriousness, hope everyone likes it, especially including whom it's for~!


End file.
